sportscastingfandomcom-20200215-history
ESPNEWS
ESPNEWS (word origin: grammatical blend of ESPN and news, spoken as "ESPN news"), launched on November 1, 1996, is a 24-hour-a-day sports news television channel produced by the sports network ESPN. It airs news, highlights, press conferences, and commentary by analysts all in relation to sports. Description and history ESPNEWS is not offered on most basic cable systems in the United States (one notable exception is DISH Network, which features ESPNEWS on its most basic package), and in some areas it is considered a premium channel. Some regional sports networks not connected to Fox Sports Net also air ESPNEWS overnights or in the mornings to provide a pseudo-national sports report to their viewers, and fill time that would otherwise be taken up by paid programming or other low-rated shows. If a national ESPN broadcast is blacked-out in a particular market, the ESPN broadcast will usually be replaced by ESPNEWS. The network is also simulcast on ESPN during coverage of major breaking sports news during the daytime hours that are not covered by SportsCenter, and a highlights rundown with the network's overnight anchor is one of the segments on ABC's early morning newscast, America This Morning. It is somewhat known as the "minor leagues" of ESPN, as many current SportsCenter anchors started on the lower-level ESPNEWS. ESPN's "bottom line"—a small rectangular area at the bottom 1/5th of the screen flashing scores—is more in-depth on ESPNEWS. It contains not only scores but also statistics and brief news alerts about the day's happenings in sports. It also remains on screen during commercial breaks. On the bottom-right hand corner of the screen (to the right of the BottomLine), there is a small rectangle which is used to post breaking news, a program alert, a scoring update, a time of day in each of the four time zones, or a company logo (such as Nissan). This particular BottomLine is now used during the network's SportsCenter broadcasts (see next paragraph below). On 2006-11-01, ESPNEWS' 10-year anniversary included a montage of highlights covered the past 10 years in sports and aired SportsCenter at 11pm-midnight ET the same day. Until February 2007, ESPNEWS aired SportsCenter on nights when the NBA on ESPN doubleheader is broadcast, and, until very recently, used ESPN's standard BottomLine instead of the one described in the paragraph above. Now, the network airs SportsCenter on nights ESPN and ESPN2 are scheduled to overrun their respective programming, mainly past the 11pm-midnight ET timeslot, or during college football season where all three-four ESPN networks (including ESPN Classic and ESPNU) are airing games. During the 2007-09-08 edition of SportsCenter, which was broadcast on ESPNEWS, the full network BottomLine was shown. XM Radio, XM Radio Canada, and Sirius Radio both have a channel which simulcasts the audio of ESPNEWS, with the network's television advertisements replaced with radio ads from each service. ESPNEWS used to air a simulcast version of Mike and Mike in the Morning, an ESPN Radio show, until ESPN2 picked it up in January, 2006 to replace Cold Pizza. ESPNEWS still airs the show while ESPN2 airs the French Open, Wimbledon, or other events when ESPN2 would normally air the show. In 2008, ESPNEWS is expected to begin broadcasting in high-definition from a new studio inside ESPN's digital center http://www.broadcastingcable.com/article/CA6424080.html?display=Breaking+News. Shows Current Original *''College Football Overdrive'' (2006-present) *''ESPNEWS Pregame'' (2006-present) *''ESPNEWS Gametime'' (2006-present) *''ESPNEWS Postgame'' (2006-present) *''Football Friday'' (2004-present) *''The Blitz'' (2005-present) *''The Hot List'' (2003-present) *''The Pulse'' (2004-present) Re-broadcast *''Around the Horn'' (tape-delayed one hour from ESPN's 5pm ET airing) *''Outside the Lines Sunday'' (tape-delayed 2½ hours from ESPN's 9:30am ET airing) *''Pardon the Interruption'' (tape-delayed one hour from ESPN's 5:30pm ET airing; SportsCenter portion substituted for actual show's "D block") *''SportsCenter'' (seen on nights when ESPN and ESPN2 have overrun programming) *''The Sports Reporters'' (tape-delayed 2 1/2 hours from ESPN's 10am ET airing) Former *''4 Qtrs'' (2003-2006; replaced by ESPNEWS Pregame) *''ESPNEWS Night Cap'' (2005-2006; used for latenight airings when sponsored by a major brewery; replaced by ESPNEWS Postgame) *''Mike and Mike in the Morning'' (2004-2005 - simulcast of ESPN Radio show; moved to ESPN2 in 2006) *''NFL Monday Quarterback'' (aired on Mondays from 2001-2005) *''Coaches' Corner'' (aired on Tuesdays from 2001-2005) ESPN Radio Segment Starting in 2007, ESPNEWS started to broadcast a half-hour segment of ESPN Radio every Sunday morning. The broadcast includes three commentators (a retired coach, a retired player, and an analyst) to break down the events of the featured sport, while the TV screen shows a list on the upper-left (the list is standings, statistical leaders, etc. of the featured sport), the upper-right of the screen shows highlights of the featured sport (usually of the player or team of discussion), and the bottom of the screen, above the ESPNEWS BottomLine, is a fan board. See also * List of ESPNEWS personalities * SportsCenter * ESPN BottomLine References * ESPN Mediakit (2006). http://mediakit.espn.go.com/index.aspx?id=41 Retrieved 2006-02-13. External links *Official Site *ESPNews on Sirius *ESPN.tv show page Category:ESPN media outlets Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:XM Satellite Radio channels Category:Sirius Satellite Radio channels Category:Digital only radio stations fr:ESPNEWS